Light's Out
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Michelle is the newly crowned WWE Divas Champion. Not mere moments after her victory Punk comes out with Nexus and Nexus goes to attack her. She has to pick who matters more her son or niece./ Punk/Michelle/Jericho
1. You're New Divas Champion

_**Author's Note: Michelle Irvine is new to the WWE but not wrestling. When her niece Phoenix brings her into a feud will Michelle worry more about the safety of her newborn son or her niece? Michelle really needs Chris to come back.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Michelle and my other OCs. Otherwise the WWE owns the rest of it. Here's a hint of you recognize it I don't own it.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 2**__**nd**__**, 2011 Miami, Florida(Michelle's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I felt bad for Phoenix. She had just gotten back together with Randy and now he was on Smackdown. I hadn't been watching to show so I hadn't realized that Punk had brought his feud over to Phoenix. I kissed Ash on the forehead. My youngest and the only one allowed to travel with me. I looked up at Aurora as she walked in. Her usual perfect in place blonde hair was messy and she had tears in her eyes.

"Aurora what is wrong?" I asked.

"Phoenix just got punted. Not only that but Jack is being a jerk." Aurora answered. My eyes widened.

"Who punted her?" I asked.

"Punk. She didn't even touch him two weeks ago." Aurora said.

"It'll be fine. Thank you for watching him for me." I said. Aurora nodded her head and went to sit next to Ash. I was challenging for Brie's title. I would take it from her. I walked out of my locker room and conversation stopped. I nodded to Wade who fell into step behind me. I was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans and a tank top. My blonde hair was settled around my shoulders. I walked out with Wade to "Ala-Freakin-Bama" by Trace Adkins. I got into the ring and Wade stayed on the ground. He was only there to take Nikki out if she caused problems.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship." Justin said.

"First the challenger from Talladega, Alabama, being accompanied by Wade Barrett Michelle Jericho." Justin said.

"The champion from Scottsdale, Arizona, being accompanied by Nikki Bella Brie Bella." Justin said as he got out of the ring. I was ready for this. Brie shook her head at me.

"You're going to lose. Especially with Wade in your corner." Brie said. I shook my head and locked up with her. I may not have been in the WWE for long but I grew up wrestling. I pulled back and kicked her once in the midsection. I then slapped her. She was holding her cheek as she glared at me. She went to punch me but I kicked her in the knee and she hit the mat. I grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed her face into the mat a couple of times. I could hear Wade taking Nikki away from the ring because she was yelling her protest.

I released Brie and she was starting to get back up but I nailed her with an Enzuigiri. I looked at her on the mat and the light bulb went off. I hit her with what Chris had called the Lionsault but I called it the Hartbreaker.

"There is Michelle Jericho with the Hartbreaker." Dragon said. I nodded my head and covered Brie for the pin. She didn't kick out and the ref rang the bell.

"The winner of the match and the new WWE Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. The ref handed me the belt and I held it. My music was cut off by "This Fire Burns". I whirled around and saw the New Nexus approach the ring. I stood there hoping they weren't coming for me. The men got into the ring and the moment McGillicutty went for me I dropped the belt. I kicked him in the stomach and locked him into the Crippler Crossface. The New Nexus only left when Phoenix, Dragon, and Chimera hit the ring. The crowd was silent.

I released McGillicutty and picked up my belt. Phoenix had a mike.

"Punk! You and I are far from being finished. You go after my aunt and we have worse issues. Ladies and Gentlemen the new WWE Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Phoenix said. I saw that she rubbed her upper left arm where the tattoo said Rabid Wolverine. My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No, Michelle they needed that attitude adjustment." Phoenix said. Dragon and Chimera nodded her head. I saw Phoenix half turn and see McGillicutty get into a kneeling position. She backed up into the corner.

"Orton don't you dare!" Punk yelled.

"You should never tell her no." Chimera said as she picked up Phoenix's mike. Phoenix went to Punt McGillicutty but she stopped with her foot poised to kick him. McGillicutty got out of the ring faster than if his tights had been on fire. Phoenix took the mike from Chimera.

"Next Punk I won't stop. I'll put every one of them back on the injured list." Phoenix said with a smile. I took my belt and got out of the ring. I walked to the back and I could feel Punk looking at me. I had barely passed the curtain before someone hugged me. He pulled away and I shook my head at him.

"Hey Dwayne." I said.

"Congratulations, I think you broke Sheamus's record." He said. I shook my head.

"Not even close." I said.

"You should probably head back to your locker room." He said.

"Why, is something wrong with Ash?" I asked.

"No, just so you're there when Chris calls." He responded. I nodded my head and walked into my locker room. Aurora smiled at me. My cell phone buzzed and then started to play "This Ain't No Love Song" by Trace Adkins. I opened and waved at Aurora as she left.

"Hey. Yeah I'm excited. No you don't have to do that." I said. I laughed.

"Chris, I'll be home tonight. Yeah it was a reflex. I think I've shocked everyone." I said.

"I love you too. See you when I get home." I said as I closed the phone. I set it back on my bag and went to pick up Ash. I held him close. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Let's go get the nameplate changed." I said as I set him back into his carrier. I walked out of the locker room with the belt on one shoulder and Ash's carrier in the other. I never dreamed I would be the top dog in the Diva division. I had always been a divorce lawyer; it eventually started to take a toll so I switched professions. I also never dreamed Punk would start coming after me. I didn't think of that as I went to get my nameplate changed.

_**Read and Review**_


	2. It Was You

_**Author's Note: Michelle Irvine is the new Divas Champion now life isn't as easy it was before. She's got to watch all the Divas who want what she has and keep an eye on her son. New Nexus isn't going to make it easy for her either. All Michelle wants is to keep her family life separate but Punk won't go away that easily. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Michelle and my other OCs. Otherwise the WWE owns the rest of it. Here's a hint of you recognize it I don't own it.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 9**__**th**__**, 2011 Nashville, TN(Michelle's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I sighed. I was going to have a match with Aurora. I had gotten Beck to watch my son. I was already dressed in my ring gear. This week it was a pair of jean shorts and an old Chris Jericho shirt I had cut a little notch in at the top and tied it so it showed my midriff. My blonde hair was curled and settled around my shoulders. When Beck walked in I shouldered my belt. I nodded to him and gave Ash a quick kiss before I left. I smiled when I saw Aurora and Wade standing at gorilla waiting. This would be Aurora's first match as Aurora Barrett. It was going to be fun.

"We'll go out first." Aurora said as she absently hooked her hand into Wade's. I nodded my head and listened as "Swagerific" by Verbz came on. I was able to watch her entrance. Everyone was completely quiet.

"The following is scheduled for one fall and it is a Divas tag team match." Justin said.

"First from Perry, Oklahoma she is the leader of Devil's Flaunt Aurora Swagger." Justin said. Aurora shook her head and got into the ring. She took the mike from Justin.

"Sorry Justin, it's not Swagger anymore." Aurora said as she handed Justin the mike and whispered in Justin's ear.

"She is the leader of Devil's Flaunt Aurora Barrett." Justin said. The crowd was a mix of boos and cheers. Aurora shrugged and hooked her arm around Wade's waist. Aurora's music cut off and "Ala-Freakin-Bama" by Trace Adkins played. I walked out.

"Her partner from Talladega, Alabama she is the WWE Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. I got into the ring and I handed my belt outside as Wade stood between the two of us.

"You know what I just realized Kai and Drag?" Phoenix asked.

"What?" Chimera and Dragon asked.

"Wade is standing not only by his wife but by the wife of his former mentor Chris Jericho." Phoenix answered. I looked back at my niece and shook my head. My music was cut off by "You Can Look but You Can't Touch." Brie and Nikki walked down to the ring. Brie was focused on me.

"Their opponents from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie and Nikki Bella the Bella Twins." Justin said as he got out of the ring. Wade gave Aurora a quick kiss and a nod to me before he got out. I looked at Aurora. Aurora let me go first and I clashed with Brie.

"How does it feel to lose to me?" I asked as I locked up with her.

"I'll get my title back." Brie hissed as she shoved me away. I smirked as I recovered my footing. I was an Eldio, a Hart, and a Jericho. I wasn't going down that easily. Chris had spent too much time in ring with me to let me. I just let my emotions dictate the pace. I knew I had Brie confused. I was something she'd never seen before. I even had her locked in the Crippler Crossface at one point but Nikki hit me from behind forcing my release. I reached over and tagged out to Aurora.

"You can hit Wasteland if you've got it learned or your Gutwrench and I'll cover Nikki." I said as I stood on the apron. Aurora nodded her head and the moment she moved to hit a move I dashed across the ring and knocked Nikki to the floor. I followed after her and slammed her head onto the floor a couple of times. I heard Aurora get the cover and I got back in the ring as her music started.

"The winners of the match Aurora Barrett and the WWE Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. I gave Aurora a brief hug before her music was cut off by Kharma's. I got out of the ring and went to stand behind the announce table while Aurora went too hid behind Wade. Kharma got into the ring and planted Brie.

I watched as Kharma left. I released the breath I had been holding only for it to rush back into my body when "This Fire Burns" blared through the arena. Wade looked at me. I got out from behind the announce table and looked at Punk. He had a mike in one hand and a blanket covered bundle in the other. I looked over at Phoenix who shook her head. She had her two. Adrianna had a close eye on her two.

"Michelle Vanessa Jericho, your son is so adorable. His name is Ash isn't it?" Punk asked. I looked around and someone slammed a mike into my hand. I with a little help from both Josh and Dragon managed to get up on the announce table.

"Punk you're going too far. I do not want anything to do with you and your little band of idiots. You will hand me my son or I'll make you do it." I hissed.

"Such big words for a new diva. Now you really wouldn't want me to go get Mason out here would you?" Punk said. I cast a furtive look at Wade who was already moving toward the ramp.

"Punk I know things that would make you scream in pain. I'm not as new as you think. I've spent years training. I was in the Dungeon once upon a time." I said. He scoffed at that. I narrowed a glare at him. Before he could say anything else though some guy jumped the barricade punched Punk, grabbed my son, and handed him to Wade before he disappeared.

"What the f*** is going on?" Phoenix asked as she stood. I shrugged dropped my mike and hopped off the announce table. I strode up the ramp my belt momentarily forgotten as I took my baby from Wade. I held him close.

"You get a good look?" I asked.

"No, sorry luv." Wade said. I sighed. Whoever it was had saved my little boy from getting hurt. I looked at Aurora who was walking up the ramp with my belt. We stood there for a few seconds before Aurora's eyes widened.

"Beck!" She yelled as we all made a mad dash behind the curtain and toward my locker room. We had sort of forgotten about Beck. We walked in and he was unconscious on the floor.

"Huh, locking the door next time." I said.

"Good idea." Wade said as Aurora knelt by Beck's side and started shaking him lightly.

"Ow, what hit me?" Beck asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Someone from New Nexus is my best guess." Aurora said. I had set Ash back into his seat and stroked his cheek.

"Oh yeah, I got blindsided by Mason Ryan." Beck said.

"Strange." Wade said. I almost ignored him but my eyes had drifted to the ring feed. McGillicutty was in the ring with a mike. Not only that but he had Phoenix in there too.

"We don't have all the players yet. Jericho get out here." He said. I sighed.

"We've got it covered.

"Lock the door behind me." I muttered as I walked back out to the ring. They didn't bother with my music and I strode out and got into the ring. Phoenix handed me a mike.

"What is this about?" I asked.

"Last week. You locked me into the Crippler Crossface and your niece almost punted me." He said.

"Key word in that sentence Michael is almost." I said with a bored expression on my face.

"Second it is called Star's Delight sweetie." I said with a smile as I tapped him on the cheek.

"Don't patronize me!" He yelled.

"I'm not. I'm just saying. If Phoenix wanted to Punt you in the head she would have already. So count your blessings that you can still talk to me." I said.

"She has a point." Phoenix said. I nodded to her and started to get out of the ring but Michael grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back into the ring and toward him.

"I wasn't finish." He said. I growled at him.

"Don't make me lock you into it again. Oh wait I have more than one submission in my repertoire." I hissed.

"You think you're so big. I'm sure it's just your husband's attitude you're running on. You know you're not as good as he was." Michael said. I dropped the mike. I was done talking. Like dad had always said actions speak louder than words. I kicked him in the stomach doubling him over before I nailed him with a DDT. After that I dragged him to the center of the ring and locked him in the Walls of Jericho.

Phoenix pulled me off.

"Don't. You need to worry about Ash more than me." Phoenix said. I nodded to her before I left and headed to the back. I knocked on my door without bothering to try to see if it was unlocked. Aurora opened the door.

"Wow. You are impressive." Wade said from behind her. I nodded and let the three leave. I settled onto a chair and checked my phone. No texts or calls from Chris. That was weird. I looked over at Ash who was sound asleep. I stood up when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it a crack knowing I couldn't push the New Nexus back on my own but I could try. I opened it wider and my jaw dropped.

"Shocked to see me Princess?" Chris asked as he walked in.

"Chris who is watching Greg, Annabelle, and Aubrielle?" I asked.

"Elizabeth and Joslyn." He answered. I closed the door behind him and it clicked.

"It was you." I said.

"What was me?" He asked with a smile.

"You punched Phil. I don't know why Stu didn't recognize you." I said. Chris smiled and wrapped me in his arms.

"I may have." Chris said.

"Phoenix would kill you if you brought Joslyn to a show." I said.

"I didn't. They're at home in Florida." Chris said as he released me to go sit by Ash.

"I couldn't leave it all up to chance. Wade couldn't do it on his own." Chris said. I sighed.

"They aren't going to leave me alone." I said as I sat on the floor in front of Chris. I rested my head on his left knee. He stroked my cheek.

"We'll make it through. You're strong." He said. I knew he wasn't talking about all the blood running through my veins. I may have wrestling bred into me but it wasn't all I grew up with. I had wanted to stay far away from it but the past couple of years I've been drawn into on my own.

"I know but I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"Michelle, I know exactly what you should do. Continue what you're doing and remember that I'll always have your back." Chris said. I smiled up at him.

"I feel like I need you more right now than ever before." I said.

"We'll see." Chris said. We sat in silence for the rest of the show. Eventually we went back to the hotel. Chris would have to leave and I needed to continue on with the house show tour.


	3. Unlikely Friends

_**Author's Note: Michelle is grateful for the settle down. Until she realizes she has to face Brie again. Lord help her. Not only that she gets cornered by New Nexus with no Wade around to help. But an unlikely form of help shows itself. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Michelle and my other OCs. Otherwise the WWE owns the rest of it. Here's a hint of you recognize it I don't own it.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 16**__**th**__**, 2011 San Antonio, TX (Michelle's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I wasn't looking forward to my match. Wade was staying over on Smackdown. Aurora was keeping a close eye on Phoenix after Punk's threats to her. Next thing it'll be me. I didn't have anyone to watch Ash nor my back in my match. Nikki was going to get involved. I sighed and picked up Ash's carrier. When all else fails take him to Phoenix. I was walking down the ramp during Punk's match. I looked at my niece. I stood next to her.

"Can you watch him?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be a question. Go get ready your match is next." Phoenix answered. I nodded my head and left her with Ash before I hurried back to my locker room. I shimmed out of the jeans I was wearing into a pair of spandex shorts that I pulled a skirt over. The skirt brushed my upper thigh and was black. My shirt was tossed to one corner before I pulled on the red tank top. I made sure my blonde hair was settled around my shoulder. I made sure my boots were on and tied. I grabbed my belt and headed out of my locker room. I walked out to the ring. With "Ala-Freakin-Bama" by Trace Adkins played. Brie was already in the ring and I saw Nikki.

"From Talladega, Alabama she is the WWE Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. I got into the ring and I definitely waved the belt in her face. I heard her growl and smiled to myself as I gave the ref my belt. The ref rang the bell and the match started. I had no idea that the match would go so wrong so fast. I was winning against Brie when not only Nikki jumped up on the apron but McGillicutty hopped the barricade from behind the announce table grabbed Ash and ran back into the crowd. For the love of everything sparkly. I didn't want to go run after him at the moment. Brie attempted to make use of that distraction but I turned it around on her.

I hit her with a hammerlock guillotine drop that Jerry smoothly used the name for.

"That was Michelle with her Be Patient." Jerry said. I covered Brie and picked up the victory. My music started for at least a bar before Kharma's came on. I dived out of the ring and behind the announce table.

"Scared Jericho?" Cole hissed. I glared at him. Phoenix was looking at me.

"I'll get him don't worry." I said. Phoenix had enough issues on Smackdown with that woman who thought it fun to mess with Randy and over in TNA with Hogan and Bischoff. Kharma planted both Brie and Nikki before she left. I waited until she left before I left myself.

I walked into the back and went to stand in front of the monitor Scott uses for interviews. I hadn't expected him to show up. I was hoping it would show the in-ring feed or at least a camera that would show me where New Nexus was.

"Michelle Jericho isn't it?" Scott asked. I turned my face to him and nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"You have time for a short interview?" Scott asked.

"I guess." I answered. I turned to face Scott and adjusted the belt on my shoulder. The camera guy came over.

"We're here with the WWE Divas Champion Michelle Jericho." Scott said. I smiled.

"So during your match New Nexus well Michael McGillicutty showed up and took a baby what is your take on that?" Scott asked.

"Well that wasn't just any baby. That was my son. New Nexus is just trying to play head games with me. I just have to get to him." I answered.

"Oh. The Bellas are making a claim that you stole that title what do you think?" Scott asked.

"I beat Brie fair and square in the center of that ring. I am the champion no ifs ands or buts." I stated.

"The WWE Universe and locker room has been abuzz because of your last name. Is Chris your brother?" Scott asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"No. Chris is my husband. Technically I'm a second generation wrestler." I said. Scott nodded his head but something behind me caught his eye. I didn't want to turn yet.

"Thank you for your time." Scott said. I nodded my head and the two left. I turned around and saw both Mason Ryan and David Otunga standing there.

"Have you come to get me?" I asked. They didn't say anything just turned around and left. I followed after them. I was lucky to know how to clock someone with the belt. If all else failed I would do that. I hadn't gone very far with John Cena fell into step next to me.

"John you don't have to follow me." I said.

"I'm not. I'm watching your back Michelle." He said.

"John I'm going to go see New Nexus." I said.

"Makes no difference to me. I just wish it was Nexus." He said.

"You and me both." I said as we walked into the locker room. The first thing I heard was screaming and I tensed enough that John rested a hand on the small of my back.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. I nodded my head and we walked fully into the locker room. Punk stood there holding Ash without his blanket.

"Ah the lovely Michelle. Looks like you brought some help." He said.

"I just hope I won't need it Phil." I said with a smile curving my lips. He narrowed a glare at me.

"Michelle I'd watch where you step." He growled.

"Just give me the boy and I'll be out of your hair." I said as I took a step forward.

"You are so much more trouble than your husband." Punk said.

"I've been told that. Hell he's even said it." I said.

"Punk just give her the kid." John said from behind me.

"I like his idea. I have a match on Sunday to get ready for." I said as I took another step forward until I finally stood in front of Punk. I held my arms out for my baby. Punk looked around at the rest of New Nexus. That gave me time to put my belt from on my shoulder to around my waist. Once that was finished I held my arms out for Ash again. Punk put him in my arms and I looked down at him.

He was quiet now that he knew I was the one holding him. I felt someone's hand tangle in my hair before they yanked my head back. A growl escaped my lips. Before I could contemplate on who I was going to have to put into a wave a pain Punk had made a dive for my lips but John was there pushing him back.

"Don't do that." He said. The hand released my hair and I turned to see none other than McGillicutty the culprit of pulling my hair. I hissed at him and started to back out. John had grabbed Ash's carrier and we left.

"I hate them." I muttered.

"It'll be okay Michelle. Where is Wade?" John asked.

"Hiding over on Smackdown. He should be at Over the Limit." I answered. John shook his head.

"Yeah I know." I muttered.

"Go back to your locker room and don't leave." John said with a smile.

"Tell Mickie I say hi. I miss her." I said as I walked back to my locker room. John followed me until he could give me Ash's carrier. I thanked him and settled in to watch the rest of the show. Ash was asleep now with one hand curled around my hair. He was two months and a handful of days. He's end up being three months this month.

I sat their quietly holding my son watching the rest of the show. Punk and his New Nexus ended up picking up a victory. A small part of me was proud that Jack had stood up for himself and walked away from Cole.

I watched John's match and shook my head. Jack was a good choice but honestly John won Miz and Alex didn't need to get involved. I shook my head and started gathering my stuff. I needed to go home and rest for a little while. I had Brie's title rematch at Over the Limit to worry about.


	4. Title Defense Not So Sweet

_**Author's Note: Michelle works her match with a Diva at her back and someone watching her son. Wade is there for emotional support though he's not needed. Punk just continues his little mind games. Thanks to coolchic79260 and **__**vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769**__** for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Michelle and my other OCs. Otherwise the WWE owns the rest of it. Here's a hint of you recognize it I don't own it.**_

_**~~~~~Sunday May 22**__**nd**__**, 2011 Seattle, WA Over the Limit(Michelle's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I sighed. Gah I didn't want to be here. I was here though to defend my title. I looked at Ash as two women walked into my locker room. It was none other than little Adrianna Hager and Isabella DiBiase.

"What is up?" I asked as I stood up and stretched.

"Do you want us to watch your back?" Adrianna asked. I shook my head.

"Kimberly or Carrie however she's doing it has it covered." I replied. Isabella chuckled.

"This is why I'm glad I can go by my actual name." Isabella said.

"Before you married Teddy you were Isabella Rhodes." Adrianna said. Isabella laughed and shrugged.

"Fine you've got me there. Is Heath okay with that?" Isabella asked.

"He's fine with it." I said.

"Who is watching Ash?" Adrianna asked.

"Last I checked it was Beck, Justin, and Heath." I replied.

"Nice set up." Isabella said. I nodded my head as I continued to get ready. I listened to the girls as they gushed over my son. I didn't need any of this today. I wrapped my wrists in tape and shook my head at the plain white color. I unwrapped my wrists and started digging through my bag. When someone rested their hand on my shoulder I refused to tense. I looked up to see Beck touching my shoulder.

"You're early." I said.

"Yeah. Justin and Heath will be here soon." Beck said as he sat down. I sighed.

"We'll catch you later Michelle." Isabella said as she hooked arms with Adrianna and left. I stood up and started pacing actually.

"Michelle you'll win." Beck said.

"I know that. It's just that I keep replaying what happened last week." I whispered.

"Michelle it'll be fine." Beck said.

"You weren't in there with me." I cried. Beck sighed. I looked in the mirror at my hair. It was wavy and Phoenix had gotten me to put a fake strand of hair in it. It was light blue like my eyes. I looked down at my ring attire. I was in a black corset top with a mini skirt also in black. I then looked at my bag where the final piece of my attire lay. I looked up when Justin, Heath, and Wade walked into my locker room.

"I'm walking out there with you and Kimberly." Wade said. I nodded my head and sat down. We all sat down to watch the last two matches before my own match. Right before the tag match ended I picked up my title and put it around my waist. Then I picked up the vest from my bag. I put it on and true to his word Chris had gotten it fitted. The back of the vest was pitch black while the front was sparkly. I love my husband. I zipped it up and felt it almost mold to my curves. I nodded to Wade. We'd pick up Kimberly at gorilla.

"Keep an eye on him." I said.

"Trust me we're not going to lose him." Heath said as he picked up Ash. I kissed Ash quickly on the forehead before I left with Wade behind me. Brie would be going out first with Nikki. I stood there as I took a deep breath. Kimberly walked over with a smile.

"You ready Michelle?" She asked. I nodded my head and we stepped out to "Magic" by Emii. I didn't hear the fans which worried me. I walked down the ramp and got into the ring where I unzipped my vest to show the title.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship." Justin said.

"The challenger from Scottsdale, Arizona being accompanied by Nikki Bella Brie Bella." Justin said.

"The champion from Talladega, Alabama being accompanied by Wade Barrett and Carrie Lutz Michelle Jericho." Justin said. I moved to take my vest off but Wade took it off for me.

"I'll hold onto this for you." He said. I pulled the belt off and handed it to James Maritato. He held the belt up between the two of us and before he rang the bell everyone left. I was ready for this. I took it to Brie from the beginning. I wasn't paying attention to where I was and backed up to the ropes when Nikki caught my foot. I was about to turn to her when Carrie took her down. That took my eye off of the ball which allowed Brie to grab two fistfuls of my hair and slam my head into the mat. Oh I wasn't going to let that slide. I battled her until she was in the center of the ring and then I kicked her squarely in the stomach. From there I locked her into my Crippler Crossface.

"Michelle has locked in Star's Delight." Booker said. It was a matter of time until Brie tapped out. When she did I released her.

"The winner of the match and still champion Michelle Jericho." Justin said. Wade took the belt and got into the ring with Carrie. Wade handed me my belt and I raised it. I headed toward the front right turnbuckle and climbed to the middle to show the belt. I actually kissed the belt. Before I could think of getting down my music was cut off and replaced by Punk's. I hoped down and went to go stand by Wade. He handed me my vest. I handed my belt to Carrie to hold while I slipped into the vest. While he was walking down the ramp I zipped it up and took my belt back so it rested on my shoulder.

"Michelle congratulations." Punk said. I felt Wade wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"You shouldn't look so afraid." He said. He stepped forward until he was standing in front of me.

"Don't worry I haven't touched your son but there is something that was interrupted on Monday. If you think Wade or Carrie is going to help you I'd rethink that." He said as he turned and gestured to the Titantron. It was my locker room.

Beck was on the floor probably unconscious while Heath and Justin were being held by David and Mason. McGillicutty was holding Ash.

"Michael could hurt him so easily. All it takes is for one of those two to move." Punk hissed. Wade's arm dropped off my shoulders and I snatched the mike out of Punk's hand.

"What do you want." I hissed. I was 5'10'' and Punk was only a few inches taller than me.

"You know what I want." He said as he grabbed a hold of my hair. I withheld the scream of pain because he was pulling. I was about to bring the mike up to his head to clock him with it when I remember Ash. I let the mike fall from my hands as I looked at him. He smirked before he kissed me. I withheld the need to vomit when he released me. I pushed away and collided with Wade.

Wade is very solid for which I'm grateful. I looked up at him and he wraps his arms around me. Punk picked the mike up from the mat.

"I'll see you on Monday Michelle." Punk said as he left. I took my belt from Carrie and once Punk was gone I got out of the ring my head held high. I walked back into my locker room to see Justin trying to rouse Beck while Heath held Ash.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I took Ash from Heath.

"We're the ones who let them in." Justin said. I kissed Ash on the forehead before my head snapped to my phone which was buzzing before "This Ain't No Love Song" blared from its tiny speakers.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Chris?" Wade asked. I nodded my head and picked up my phone.

"Hey baby." I said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Ash is fine too. Don't worry I've got it covered." I said.

"Love you too Chris." I said.

"I'll be home soon don't worry about it." I said.

"Wade will watch me closely don't worry." I said.

"Bye Chris." I said as I closed my phone.

"Michelle you've got this covered right?" Heath asked. I nodded my head and watched as they all left my locker room. I looked down at Ash. I had a toothbrush in my bag. I put Ash in his carrier and grabbed both him and the toothbrush and disappeared into my locker room.


End file.
